Repeated Events
by pianon
Summary: It's been 6 years since Naurto and Hinata have last seen each others faces. When Naruto sees a figure by a waterfall, he experiences deja vu. Only the figure is singing this time. What will happen this time? Naruhina.
1. Homecoming

**Hey people, Snow over here. :) I kinda just decided to add in these little messages at the top of chapters... and since this is an old story, there's not much to say, so enjoy the story!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Ah, how long has it been since I've been here?" asked an eighteen year old boy to his perverted sensei.

"Five and three quarters of a year." he said simply.

"WHAT?!" the boy said, facing his sensei with a shocked expression. "You could've at least told me we were going away from Konoha for that long!"

"Oh whatever. Just be happy that we're back, okay Naruto?"

Naruto grunted.

"Humph. Fine." he said crossing his arms, obviously annoyed.

Jiraiya sensed his annoyance, so he brought up another topic.

"Besides, I heard that Tsunade wanted us both to alert her when we got back to Konoha." he said to the boy.

Naruto's expression turned confused as he faced the older man.

"Huh? But I thought you sent a message to her already of our return?"

Right when Jiraiya was going to speak, his student beat him to it.

"Hey look. Ero-sennin! Konoha's straight ahead!" Naruto said pointing towards the village that everyone knows and loves.

Jiraiya nodded.

"We should hurry, seeing as you want meet friends again."

Naruto gave him a strange look.

"How'd you know?"

Jiraiya rubbed his temples.

"Ugh, never mind that." he said as the two continued walking.

Once the two were in the borders of Konoha, they went to Hokage Tower inform Tsunade of their return.

"All right, Naruto." said Jiraiya after the two had reported to the Godaime. "Now that you're back, you can do anything you want now."

"But Ero-sennin!" Naruto whined.

But the perverted man had already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Humph, stupid Ero-sennin. Always leaves me behind…" Naruto muttered as he strolled towards his almost 6-year abandoned apartment. Or so he thought.

A very loud "WELCOME HOME NARUTO!!!!!!" was heard throughout Naurto's apartment when the boy opened his door.

Naruto was shocked. He would expect the Rookie 9 and Team Gai there, but not practically everyone else he knew in Konoha! Also his house was sparkling clean and decorated with streamers and balloons.

Everyone crowded around the speechless boy.

"Naruto! It's been almost 6 years!" "Where've you been?" "You could have told us!" Naruto, have you gotten stronger?" "Naruto, has your youth increased its burn of passion?"

"All right, everyone!" boomed a loud voice.

Everyone's attention shifted towards the second loudest boy in Konoha along with his trusty partner Akamaru.

"We're here to party, okay people? We can catch up with Naruto while we're all enjoying ourselves!" Kiba said.

Everyone agreed, and began relaxing themselves and catching up with Naruto.

"Ah, it's so great that everyone I know could come to the party!" Naruto said happily with a sigh as he plopped down in a chair with his friends surrounding him.

Everyone frowned as he said this, however. Naruto noticed this and was confused.

"Hm? Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"She was right…" Tenten whispered quietly to the girls of the group.

"Who? Who was right?" Naruto said as he had heard.

"Hinata…" Ino said.

"Huh? Hinata?" Naruto asked cluelessly. He then realized that he hadn't the Hyuga heiress since he returned to the village. "Hey wait, where is she?"

Everyone sweatdropped at his stupid ness. _'I guess some things never change...' _they simultaneously thought.

"She's…not here." Sakura said, resisting the urge to hit the boy on the head.

"I know that, Sakura-chan!" he said.

"Hinata-sama is on a solo mission." Neji said.

"Why would obaa-chan send her on a mission when she knew I was coming back?" Naruto asked.

"She didn't. Hinata offered to take the mission." Shikamaru said.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"She said that no one would notice that she wasn't here and everything would be much better off if she wasn't here…" Tenten trailed off.

"And she was right, since even you didn't notice she was never here." Sakura continued.

Naurto's gaze shifted from his friend's faces to the ground.

"Has Hinata changed since I've been gone?" he asked after a while.

"Um…uh…well…" they murmured.

"Hey kids, come on! It's time for cake!" said Jiraiya, and the conversation was soon forgotten of.

The party dragged on until nightfall. The guests had helped clean the place up and soon left. After taking a quick shower, Naruto flopped on his long awaited bed.

'_It's been so long since I've laid down in this bed.'_ he thought as he turned towards the open window that gave the boy a view of the stars and half moon.

Naruto quickly fell asleep, as the wind from the window gently caressed his bright yellow hair.

.Elsewhere.

A figure stands in the shadows of the trees. Around it were dead bodies of foreign ninja. As it walked into the light of the half moon, one could easily see that its arm was bleeding and had multiple scratches and bruises.

'_I need help…'_ it thought as it quickly scribbled a message for help on a piece of paper.

'_Summoning Jutsu!'_ and a small blue bird appeared in a puff of smoke. The figure tied the message to the bird's leg and in the blink of an eye the bird was gone, somewhere in the night sky.

'_I hope they get the message…'_ the figure thought as it fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, R&R please!!**


	2. Realization

**Here's the second chappie! :) Enjoy you all!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

As Naruto opened his eyes from his peaceful slumber, his eyes squinted at the sunlight streaming through his window.

_'Oh yeah, I came back just yesterday,'_ he thought as he sat up in bed.

_'I'll think I'll walk around town today.'_ Naruto thought as he changed his clothes and ate breakfast.

As walked through the streets of Konoha, he spotted Ichiraku's. He immediately rushed in.

"Hey, Naruto! How've you been?" said the old man. He and Ayame had been at the party yesterday.

"I've been great!" he said as he sat down.

"Here, Naruto." Teuchi said, putting down a big bowl of ramen in front of him. "On the house! Enjoy!"

Naruto's eyes sparkled in happiness.

"Really? Thanks old man!" he said, snapping apart his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said, and started to eat his ramen. Just when he was going to order another bowl, a poof was heard and an ANBU member stood behind Naruto.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama requests your presence." the member said from behind the startled boy.

"Huh?...oh, hai." Naruto. The ANBU nodded and disappeared again.

"I've got to go, old man." Naruto said to the old man.

"I understand, Naruto. A ninja's gotta do his job!"

"Okay then, ja ne!" Naruto said as he ran towards Hokage tower.

_'I wonder why Granny Tsunade wants me now,'_ he thought as he knocked on the Hokage's office door.

A "Come in." was heard, and Naruto opened the door to see Tsunade and Shizune waiting for him.

"What is it?" he asked the two women.

"Naruto, we know you just came back but would you mind taking a mission right now?" Tsunade asked.

"One of our Jounin just sent a message needing immediate help." Shizune said.

"Why can't someone else do it?" Naruto asked.

"Because no one that is available seems to be strong enough to take it," Tsunade answered. "We trust that you've grown strong enough to be able to take on an S-rank mission, even if you are still a Chunin."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"S-rank?" he repeated.

Tsunade nodded.

"The mission is to defeat the many Sun ninja surrounding the Fire Country. We thought the Jounin we sent could take care of it, but apparently she needs help."

Naruto's eyes widened once more.

"It's a _she_?"

Tsunade nodded once more.

Before Naruto could ask for her name, Tsunade spoke.

"Are you going to take the mission or not?! She could be dying out there right now!" she screamed, making Naruto, Shizune, and Tonton wince.

Naurto nodded quickly. To him, taking on an S-rank mission could be risky especially since he was still a Chunin. But Tsunade had faith in him, so he would try and do his best.

"Very well then. You must leave before, sunset, however." Tsunade warned. "Our Jounin wrote that she'll be waiting for you at Iyasu Lake. If you don't appear by the second sunset, she'll that we have no one to send and continue the mission on her own."

Naruto nodded.

"Hai, obaa-chan."

Before Tsunade could pound the brains out of the blue eyed boy, he had already run out the door towards his home.

_'Oh, I'll get you Naruto.'_ Tsunade thought as she punched a nearby window, making Shizune shriek and Tonton squeal._ 'I'll get you.'_

.Later.

_'I can't believe Iyasu Lake is at the furthest border of the Fire Country. And I only have two days to get there!'_ Naruto thought, as he jumped through the trees at a blinding speed.

_'And who is this Jounin? I know it's a girl…could it be Hinata? No…'_ Naurto shook his head in confusion. _'She couldn't be a Jounin already…could she?'_

The sky was beginning to darken and Naruto decided to stop. Even if he had the Kyuubi inside of him, he still had to get a good nights sleep. He set up camp at the foot of a large tree. As the boy fell asleep, he failed to feel the wind that came from the south, the direction in which he was traveling in, and the faint sound of rolling thunder in the far off distance.

As Naruto's azure eyes slowly opened, he didn't expect his eyes to meet the sunlight. And he was right. They didn't.

_'Ah, good. That means I woke up early…'_ Naurto's thoughts trailed off when he looked at the gray sky. He could just see the colors of the sky from between the clouds and he widened his eyes.

_'Oh man, I overslept! Now I'll never reach Iyasu Lake in time!'_ Naruto thought frantically as he quickly packed up and set out once more.

As Naurto leaped through the trees, he began to wonder about Hinata.

_'Why would she take on a mission when she knew I was coming back? Does she hate me or something? Could she be the one on this mission? If she is, why would she take such a dangerous mission?'_ He sighed heavily. So many questions, yet they were all left unanswered. Then, his mind came to a realization.

_'Why am I thinking about Hinata so much? It's not like I like her or something…'_ Naruto then thought back to the times when he encountered the lavender eyed heiress.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hinata!" screamed Naurto as Hinata, blood leaking from her mouth, was laid on the floor by Kurenai-sensei._

_"Hinata, are you okay? Hey!" Naurto said as he rushed to the fallen girl._

_"Naruto-kun…" Hinata weakly said._

_"Yeah." Naurto said, looking at the girl._

_"I…" Hinata whispered._

_"Was I…able to change…a little?" she said barely audible to a human's ear, but Naruto heard. However, she passed out before Naurto could say a word back._

_Hinata coughed, and blood came spurting out. Kurenai, Sakura, Naruto, and Lee gasped._

_"Medical team! What are you doing? Hurry!" Kurenai yelled._

_"Excuse us." 3 men said as they came over to Hinata's body._

_"Put her on the stretcher." "Okay." Naurto gasped as he ran over to the men._

_"Together…" "She won't last ten minutes at this rate." "Take her to the emergency treatment room." "Hurry!" "Okay!"_

_Naruto watched in despair as Hinata was brought out of the room on the stretcher._

_"Hinata…" Naurto said, thinking back to the actions she had done in battle and the words she had said._

_Naurto bent down and touched the blood Hinata had spat out._

_"I promise…I will win!!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hinata!" Naruto said he ran and caught the girl that was falling from exhaustion._

_"Naruto-kun…" she said._

_"Hinata, that technique was amazing! You're really amazing!" the blue-eyed boy said to Hinata._

_Hinata smiled, and her cheeks turned a slight pink._

_"Naruto-kun!" she said as she buried her head into Naurto's arm._

_END FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK_

_"Oh, it's yummy!" Naurto said as he took a bite out of the food that Hinata had made._

_"Hinata! You'll definitely be good wife someday!" he said turning towards the girl next to him._

_"Eh…" the girl uttered from her mouth as she turned a dark shade of red._

_END FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hinata…run away…" Naruto said weakly to the Hyuuga girl._

_Hinata shook her head._

_"I can't just leave you-"_

_"He's…he's not someone that you can go up against."_

_Hinata stood up._

_"Naurto-kun, I will definitely rescue you." she said, running off._

_"Hinata!" Naruto said, the pain getting to his body._

_Naurto finally got enough energy to say, "Run away…Hinata…" after a few minutes. After that, all he remembered was the clanging of metal and the silence._

_"Hinata…" he whispered with tears in eyes._

_Naurto continued struggling under the pressure of the magnetic rocks._

_"Damn it, I can't move!" he groaned in frustration._

_Soon, Chouji and Yurinojou got him free, and the trio rushed to find Hinata._

_When they finally found her by following a trail of dried blood, she was sinking deeper into an iron sand pit._

_The unconscious girl sank deeper and deeper, and just as her right hand seemed to wave 'goodbye' to the world, Naruto's hand grabbed it and his clones pulled the two up towards where Chouji and Yurinojou were watching. The clones disappeared, and Naurto landed on the rocks as Chouji caught the still body of Hinata._

_"Hang on, Hinata!" Naruto said as the girl slowly opened her eyes._

_"N-Naurto-kun, Chouji-kun, Yurinojou-san…" she said, looking slowly at each person's face._

_"Everyone came to rescue me." she said._

_"Of course! We are friends, aren't we?" Naruto said smiling._

_Hinata nodded slightly._

_"By the way," Naruto said, looking around. "What happened to that magnetic bastard?"_

_"I think that he probably got sucked down into the bottom of that sand."_

_"WHAT?!" Naruto said, failing his arms around. "Hinata, you got him?!"_

_"Yeah, I did my best." Hinata said, putting her finger to her lip._

_Naurto scratched the back of his head._

_"Hinata, that's incredible! And against a person that I couldn't stand up to at all…"_

_Hinata turned a light shade of pink, and then realized something._

_"Naruto-kun, this…" Hinata said, reaching into her sweatshirt and pulling out a forehead protector._

_"This is my forehead protector." Naurto said, taking the precious item from Hinata's outstretched hand._

_Hinata returned her hand to her side and spoke._

_"The mission isn't over yet. Naruto-kun, the princess…go and protect Princess Haruna."_

_"Hinata…" Naruto then nodded and put his forehead protector on._

_"I promise! I swear upon this forehead protector, that I will definitely protect the princess!" he said, pointing to the object on his head._

_Hinata nodded._

_"As well as…" that made the girl slightly gasp._

_"I can't lose to Hinata!" he said, grinning._

_"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, a slight blush running across her face. She still managed to give a small grin back to Naurto in happiness._

_END FLASHBACK_

Naurto was so surprised that he stopped moving and crashed into a thick tree branch, falling harshly to the ground. However he didn't feel any pain, as he was too shocked to feel anything.

_'Hinata…she…the Hyuuga heiress…loves me. Why didn't I notice that before?'_ the blond thought. _'But the question is, do I love her back?'_

_'But why haven't I thought about this before? Why is it now I realize this?'_ he thought in confusion.

"Arrghh, this is so confusing!!" he yelled to the surrounding wilderness while clutching his head, making birds elsewhere fly off.

However, as he did this, he looked at the sky and could tell it was about an hour until sunset between the gray clouds.

"Ack! I'm going to be late!" he said as he started to get up and run, only to find that he had badly sprained his ankle.

_'Damn, even with Kyuubi's healing powers it won't heal fast enough!'_ he thought in desperation. _'I guess I have to walk there now…'_ he thought as he limped towards his destination in which he had less than an hour to get to.

.At Iyasu Lake.

The figure standing at the edge of the lake looked toward the sky; seeing the blue and purple parts of the sky between the gray clouds sunk her in depression.

_'I guess they didn't send anyone…'_ she thought in sadness.

_'Guess I'll have to start the jutsu now. Even if it does cost my life...'_ she thought as she walked toward the center of the lake with her chakra-filled feet.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**_- hyuuga's pale rose_**

**_- kitkatjacking_**

**For reviewing the 1st chapter. :)**

**Now it's your turn to R&R!!**


	3. Deja Vu

**Third chappie~ :D And this is a song chappie too, so you might wanna listen to the song as you get the singing part, for "added" effects. xD Well, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the song _Heaven_ by Ayumi Hamasaki.**

**

* * *

**

'_Gr, I'm almost there…'_ Naruto said, looking at the sun-setting sky. His ankle was getting better, but still not enough for him to put his weight on it yet.

By the time the blue-eyed boy had been in earshot of the lake and its waterfall, the sun had set and the sky was brilliant shades of indigo and purple. However, most parts were covered between dense gray clouds. As the boy drew closer to the lake, his eyes bulged at the sight that met his eyes.

The waterfall and lake's water was not a regular crystal clear; it was a light green that was soothing to anyone's eyes that met it. Naruto sat by a rock near the seemingly glowing water, as his journey here had taken much out of him.

As Naruto once again looked more carefully at his surroundings, he then noticed a figure walking towards the center of the lake. The teen had a trickle of blood come of his nose, but quickly wiped it away. Instead, he looked more closely at the figure to see if he could identify her.

The figure had long hair reaching down to the middle of her back and strands of hair in front of her ears as well. The glowing from the water wasn't strong enough to show her face, but was enough to show that her hair was a dark indigo. Naruto almost gasped as he realized that this was the girl that had been on the waterfall near Bikochuu Forest almost six years ago. Fortunately, he remembered to stay quiet so he wouldn't make the girl vanish away like before.

This time, however, the girl wasn't naked like before. She was wearing tight clothes, showing off her body's smooth curves. Naruto wondered what she was doing here.

All of a sudden, the female started making a bunch of quick hand signs that even Naruto couldn't follow. As she was doing so, the clouds that had formed in the sky earlier that day were crowding up one another, making a huge noise thunder that even Naruto had to cover his ears for.

Then, she stopped the hand signs and dropped her hands. She then slowly raised them up and again, and many bubbles rose from the lake along with her arms. She then made a motion with her arms, like she was throwing shuriken with loose arms, and the bubbles spread everywhere around the lake. One of them went near Naruto's damaged leg, but he didn't notice for he was too enraptured in the girl and her actions.

Her hands became fists, and quickly became outstretched hands, like bubbles popping. And indeed on that signal did the bubbles pop. The one near Naruto popped and scared him senseless. The water fell on his injured ankle, and strangely, it didn't hurt. In fact, Naruto was positive that it was healing much faster that it was healing much faster than with the Kyuubi's chakra!

Naruto stared at the green water that was now swirling under the figure's feet.

'_No wonder it's called Iyasu Lake…'_ he thought in pure amazement.

Suddenly he heard music like bells in the wind. He turned his head to the source of the sound and found patches of purple and blue flowers surrounding Iyasu Lake.

'_I guess these are the Tentou Kangen flowers that I overheard from Obaa-chan.'_ Naruto thought.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto was going back to Tsunade about Iyasu Lake since he had left in such a hurry to avoid her oncoming fist. Just as he was about to knock on the Hokage office's door, he heard Tsunade and Shizune talking to one another inside._

"_Are you sure Naruto will be alright on his way there, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked the Hokage._

"_Ah, of course!" Tsunade said. "Besides, he can't miss the purple and blue Tentou Kangen flowers surrounding the place."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto was snapped out of his memories by a voice…

_Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende_

_Massuguni shashidashite mono wa_

_Tada amarini kirei sugite_

_Koraekiezu namida afureta_

_Ano hi kitto futari wa_

_Ai ni fureta_

Narrator's eyes widened. This girl…or goddess…had a beautiful voice! The stunned boy continued listening in awe.

_Watashitechi wa sagashiatte_

_Tokini jibun o miushinatte_

_Yagate mitsukeatta no nara_

_Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo_

_Unmei to iu igai_

_Hoka ni wa nai_

Naruto was shocked and amazed as he watched the figure move. This was, without a doubt, the girl from the waterfall long ago. The body, the eyes, the hair, well, the hair had grown out, but it still made the mysterious figure look beautiful and heavenly. He looked at the flowers and to his surprise, they were making the music for the beautiful song.

_La la la la la la laa la la la_

_La la la la la la laa la la la_

_Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora ni_

_Yosashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte_

_Soba ni ite aisuru hito_

_Toki o koete katachi o kaete_

_Futari mada minu nirai ga koko ni_

_Noe konnanimo nokotteru kara_

Naruto caught a glimpse of lighting, and looked up. Naruto was shocked when he saw many bolts of lighting strike random places as far as the eye could see. The dark night was nowhere to be seen as well, for it had replaced by dark gray clouds that were threatening to bring rain.

_Soba ni ite aisuru hito_

_Toki o koete katachi o kaete_

_Futari mada minu nirai ga koko ni_

_Nokotteru kara_

Rain began falling heavily as the mysterious female started singing that verse. Naruto prepared for the worst, but as the rain fell on top of him, he didn't get wet.

'_Huh?'_ he thought.

_Shinjite aisuruhito_

_Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru_

_Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto_

_Sayonara nante iwanai_

_Ano hi kittl futari wa_

_Ai ni fureta_

The figure then stopped moving her structure breathing heavily. Naruto then noticed red liquid dripping from her body and quickly realized that it was blood. The female then fell into the unique healing substance that was underneath her body.

Naruto, on instinct, rushed out of his crouching spot and caught the unknown kunoichi before she sunk too deep. He looked around, trying to find a nearby campsite, and found the shelter that the Jounin had set up in a nearby cave.

Naruto laid the body down on a wide flat bed and gasped as he saw the face of the unconscious figure...

* * *

**Chapter dedicated to:**

_**- Rose Tiger**_

**_- Deadly Desire. NHx3_**

**_- x. Nanako-chan.x_ _(Wouldn't let me put it in properly. :( So ignore that space in front of the first "." kayy everyone? Sorry Nanako dear.)_**

_**- xXxgothlolitaxXx**_

_**- SimpleLavender**_

_**- HinaNaruLuver34**_

_**- jolteonforever**_

**Who reviewed the second chapter. :) Thankies to you all!**

**You R&R now! :P**


	4. Confessions

**Last and final chapter of _"Repeated Events."_ Minna, enjoy!!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The face of the mysterious Jounin was none other the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata, herself!

Naruto stared in shock. Hell yeah, he knew Hinata was strong, but strong enough to become the second Jounin in the _Rookie 11? _Now_ that _was strong.

Suddenly Hinata stirred, snapping Naruto out of his amazed thoughts. As she slowly opened for weary eyes, she couldn't believe it when she saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring at her in worry.

"Na…Naruto-kun?" she whispered.

Without thinking, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and pulled her into a tight hug. Hinata was shocked. Was this really Naruto?

"Naruto-kun?" she said a bit louder with her face becoming a bright red.

Naruto then regained his senses and quickly withdrew himself, his face a slight tint of pink. Hinata looked at the boy in surprise.

"Is that really you, Naruto-kun?" she said.

Naruto gave her a grin and a thumbs-up.

"The one and only!" he said proudly.

Hinata gave a surprised and happy gasp and pounced onto Naruto, despite her being slightly injured.

'_Hinata-chan…'_ he thought. Then he hugged Hinata back.

"I've missed you so much, Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured as her eyes were filled with crystallized tears.

Naruto stroked Hinata's hair as she cried tears of happiness into Naruto's jacket.

After what seemed like an eternity, they let go of one another, blushing heavily. Then after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Hinata spoke.

"I guess they did send someone after all." she said.

This brought Naruto back to the "performance" Hinata had given off earlier. He decided to ask her about it.

"Hinata-chan…what did you do out there..." was all he said.

Hinata turned a faint pink after being called "Hinata-chan" by Naruto and then spoke.

"That was one of my Storm Summoning Jutsus. That one was called Heaven Lighting Strike." she explained.

Naruto nodded.

"What did you do?"

"First, the bubbles were to revive the Tentou Kangen flowers surrounding the lake. Without those, I couldn't use the jutsu. Then as I…er, sang, the gray clouds covered the border of the Fire Country, since that was where the Sun ninja were. Then, lighting came down, killing all the Sun ninja, I'm pretty sure. Then the rain was actually the water from Iyasu Lake falling down to revive any trees or animals I damaged. It was also to put out any fires that the bolts might've caused." the Hyuuga heiress said.

"But how come I didn't get wet from the rain?" Naruto asked.

"I made it so that the water wouldn't wet anything; it would just heal things." she said.

Naruto's eyes widened. Hinata noticed this as took as a bad thing and got concerned.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"You've gotten so strong…" he said in amazement.

Hinata turned pink and started pushing her fingers together.

"Well, it's thanks to the training I've had. Especially at the waterfall near-" Hinata clamped her mouth shut with her hands. She didn't mean to blurt that out! What would Naruto say now?

Naruto looked at her.

"So you _were_ the one at the waterfall…" he quietly muttered.

"Eh?" Hinata said, not sure that she heard the boy correctly.

Instead of answering, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata.

"I'm so happy I fell in love with you…" he muttered, burying his forehead into the crook of Hinata's neck.

Hinata blushed furiously.

"You…you what?" she whispered in shock.

Naruto lifted his head and looked into her wide lavender eyes.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize, Hinata-chan. But, I love you." he said softly.

Hinata gasped quietly in happiness, and smiled as tears came to her eyes once more.

"Naruto-kun…" she muttered before she crashed her lips onto Naruto's, surprising him.

They were in a lip lock for hours, so it seemed. Hinata slowly snaked her arms around Naruto's neck as he licked her lower lip, asking for an entrance. The girl shyly opened her mouth to let the boy's tongue explore. Hinata moaned slightly at the action and let her tongue roll playfully across Naruto's.

The two stayed like that for hours it seemed, but unfortunately nature had its limits and the two parted, catching their breath as their foreheads touched.

Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"I still love you, Naruto-kun, even if you do have the Kyuubi."

Naruto smiled back, happy to know that she wasn't scared.

"So you know?"

Hinata nodded.

And the two enjoyed each other's company until they both fell asleep in the cave, Naruto's arms wrapped around Hinata's body protectively and the girl burying herself into the boy's well-shaped body.

As day broke and the two awoke, they greeted each other with a kiss.

"Should we head back?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded.

As they made their way back, the two talked of many things and soon got on the topic of jutsus.

"You know, Hinata-chan, the jutsu you did last night was really amazing! I don't understand why you would've needed help!" Naruto said.

"Well, you caught me before I drowned. That jutsu is supposed to kill the one doing it. That's why my destination was Iyasu Lake. Once I fell in, I'd have been healed. But I wouldn't have woken up fast enough to get myself out of the water. Basically, someone needed to get me out of the water once I was completely submerged and had finished the jutsu." she explained to the amazed boy.

'_So you saved my life twice, Naruto-kun,'_ Hinata thought, thinking back to the mission with Princess Haruna. _'I need to repay you somehow…'_

"Either way, could you teach me something like that Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, snapping the Hyuuga heiress out of her thoughts.

'_Bingo.'_ she thought, smiling.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." she replied.

As the two ninjas returned to Konoha, they reported to Tsunade and were soon greeted by the rest of the Rookie 11.

No one noticed that that whole time, the two were hand in hand.

* * *

**Chapter dedicated to:**

_**- Elizabeth Vida**_

_**- Akane Naomi**_

_**- I. dont. trust. quiet. (Again, I had to put spaces in front of the ".'s" But you all get the point now, yes?)**_

_**- celeste567012**_

_**- Why is th RUM always gone**_

_**- pbaxter**_

_**- Silver Warrior**_

**Who are the new(er) reviewers for this story. :) I hope you all enjoyed!!**

**R&R**


End file.
